Real like you
by Pathfinder z0mbi3sh0t
Summary: "They are aberrations, no longer allowed to exist. His job is to find eliminate them, by whatever means necessary, even if that means infiltrating Beacon academy to do it."
1. Chapter 1

Soulless

The car stopped in front of what looked to be an abandoned house. To the untrained eye, it would look like nobody's been there for years, but for him it was different. The man that stepped out of the car was not so much a man as a kid; as he couldn't be more than 18 years old.

He could see dust where it was heavier than other places. How the railing on the stairs had little to no dust on, along with most of the porch. And how plants that had overgrown the pot were healthy and clean of bugs. The rocking chair by the front door had a fresh clean blanket on it.

With each step towards the house the gravel under his shoes would make a soft crunch; each step more daunting than the last. As he got closer and closer to the porch, he could smell food being cooked inside. The strong aroma of garlic and chive wafted through the air, trying to entice him to come in.

As he made his way onto the steps, he ran his hand over the railing feeling the freshly sanded wood glide under his fingers. As he stepped on the old wood of the porch, it moaned with the newly added weight. With each stepped he took toward the door the wood would let out a high-pitched creak until he finally came to the door.

Turning the handle, he found the door was unlocked as if somebody was already waiting for him. Slowly he walked inside the house while looking all around him; observing all that was near him.

Along the right side of the wall was an old bookcase. Some if not most of the books were dusty one way or another. He brought his hand up and slowly ran his fingers over the dusty spines of the books; feeling each book's dust level until he reached the end, where one book was clean.

On the spine it read 'Moby Dick'. He pulled the book out and saw how clean it was. The back of the still had its price tag on it which meant it was bought recently. Flipping through the pages he saw that they were all in mint perfect condition. The only thing that stood out from the book was the bookmark just a few pages from the end.

Above the shelf was another item of interest. A picture of his target.

The picture was four people hanging a fountain in what looked to be Beacon's courtyard. The picture was taken a while ago as his target looked much younger and around the same age as well. All four kids had smiles on their faces as they stood or sat on the fountains edge looking at the camera.

With the book still in his hands, he made his way forward towards the kitchen where the smell of fresh food was coming from. He made his way over to the stove where a pot of noodles were being boiled, and with the noodles he could see garlic and chives in the water. And hung above the stove by a string was garlic, onion, and one other plant he couldn't recognize.

He reached up to touch the unknown substance when he heard the floor give off a soft creek behind him. "It's mint you know. I had to get it transported all the way from Vale." A slightly raspy voice called out. "Go ahead, take some if you want."

He turned his head slightly to acknowledge the person behind him. "I might just do that." His voice was slightly rugged, as if he just woke up. He then fully turned his body around, to look at the man he was talking to.

He was around his late fifties, the wrinkles around his eyes had begun to sag and his hair was mostly gray. He had on a dirty white shirt and jeans along with some work boots on. His hands were covered with dirt, more than likely from digging in the earth.

They both just stood there, looking at each other, waiting for the other one to make the first move. The man who owned the house started to the left, towards the sink. He turned the water on, and felt the cold refreshing water run over his hot hands.

"You can have some." The owner gestured towards the pot of boiling noodles. " There's plenty for both of us." The intruder looked over the pot, but he already had his mind made up.

"I don't like eating before the hard part of my job." He said while walking over the dinner table with the book still in his hands. He took a seat and looked at the person in the room. "That is, my job doesn't have to be hard. It can smooth and easy." The owner stopped washing his hands.

The owner put his hands on the edge of the sink and looked at the intruder. He saw the book in his hands and he had a sad smile on his lips. He pushed himself off the sink and walked over the table. Pulling out a chair, he sat across from the intruder and held out his hand. "May I finish it? I'm almost done and I hate to leave a good book unfinished." He nodded and handed him the book.

Time ticked by as the owner read the rest of his book. The whole time it happened the intruder stayed in complete silence through the whole of it. Finally, the time came when he read the last of the words and he knew what was to come.

"So… this is it then?" He asked. The intruder leaned forward on the table with fingers intertwined. "It doesn't have to be. You can come with me peacefully and you won't be harmed. But if you want to do it the hard way; I can skin the barcode off your dead body. Either way I still get a paycheck." The intruder leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "It's your choice."

The older man took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. "How old are you kid? You look a little young to be scavenging." Looking back up at his "guest" the features' he could make out was the teens eyes. Both of his eyes had a blue outer iris and red inner iris, as to mark them different from society. The same curse he shared.

"I'm 18." He said while keeping his eyes on the man in front of him. "You're stalling." The younger of the two pointed out. But the older man just ignored him and kept on. "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be Beacon or Atlas or something. Your job, it's not something someone your age should be doing." The older man took a deep breath and let out a long and very tired sigh.

"I remember when I went to Beacon. It was… indescribable. And it made me feel special." He smiled, reliving the memory in his head was giving him joy he sorely needed. Turing his head the older man began to stare at the window next to him. "It made me feel special because I was… well like you; a proto. They let our kind into the school. I was the first of many that were allowed in and I can never forget about it if I tried." He turned his attention back to the person in front of him. "Tell me. Why aren't you at Beacon?"

The teen just looked him dead in the eyes. " I don't think I'll fit." He leaned forward putting his arms on the table. "You need to make a decision. Come peacefully or else." His voice remained calm and stoic.

"Just answer me one more question." When the owner one didn't hear anything he took it as an "ok". "How many of us have you killed?"

The intruder didn't say anything. His eyes softest the slightest and he took a deep breath just looked down at his hands. "Too many." The younger man's voice was quiet and the faintest sound of sadness was evident. That was the only time the man heard any sort emotion in his voice. After his answer there was a pregnant silence that filled the space between them.

"Then why do you do it?" The older one asked. The teen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair and sat up straight in the chair. Opening his eyes back up, he looked right back at his target.

"Because someone has too."

Those words. Those four words, rang through the air. It weighed the air down where it almost felt hard to breath.

"Make a choice. Live or die." The young man was the first to break the silence. The older man closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Add me to that list then." His eyes opened back up and his gaze hardened to the person in front of him. Neither one of two men moved a muscle; both waiting to see who makes the first move. The teen tensed his muscles ready to strike.

The older man grabbed the teen's head with lighting speed and slammed it down on the table; almost breaking it in half. He lifted his head up to slam it again, but the teen put both of his hands on the table and pushed back against the man's superhuman strength. Grunting, the teen used his own strength to push back against the man's hands. The owner pushed down harder, but made no progress. Pushing back against the older man, the teen was able to break away.

Once was back up, he had just enough time to see a fist slam into the side of his head. The punch was so powerful it almost threw him into the wall, where he was a bit dazed. The older man took advantage of this and used one hand to grab his jacket and the other to grab his head.

He pulled the boy back and slammed him into the wall, head first. He pulled him back and did it again and again and again. The wall with each hit cracked and pieces of dry wall broke off revealing the wooden beams underneath that in turn began to crack.

As he pulled him back to slam him into the wall again; the teen kneed him in the stomach, causing the owner to lose his breath and let go of the teen. He took the opportunity and grabbed the older man and ran him into the already weakened wall, causing it to break and both of them fall on the grass outside.

The teen rolled in the grass, groaning in pain from his head and body. He rolled over to his hands and knees. Reaching up, he touched the side of his head where it had been slammed into the wall and flinched in pain. Feeling something warm and wet, he brought his hand down and saw his blood run down his fingers.

He didn't have time to react to the noise when a foot kicked him in the gut. The force of the blow sent him flying a few away before he hit the trunk of a tree with his back. He fell back to the ground hard, and heavy footsteps quickly came his way.

A pair of rough hands quickly flipped him over on his back. The older man stood over him with blood covering his face and anger in his eyes. The same rough hands quickly wrapped around his neck and tightened; constricting his air.

"You couldn't just leave me alone, could you!? No! You had to find me!" With each angry word from the man, his grip tightened.

The teens was desperately reaching for anything around him he could use. His fingers grazed over something rough and jagged; with no time to think, he grabbed the object and bashed the older man's head with the rock.

The older man released his grip around his neck as his hands shot up to the side of his head. With no time to waste the teen swung again, this time breaking the bones inside the man's hands.

This time the older man screamed, as the pain from his hands took over his senses. The teen swung again, this time hitting the man in the back of his head, making him stumble to the ground.

With the tables turned, the teen quickly got on top of the older man and held him down by the neck. The older man screamed as he was struck with rock again. With his hands broken, the older man could do nothing, except scream in pain and agony with each hit.

The teen mercilessly struck the man over and over again with the rock. With one final swing, the older man's screams were silenced with a sickening crunch as the rock caved in the man's skull.

Blood, brain matter, and skull fragments sprayed out onto the teen's face. His hands were cover in blood while the hand that held the rock had brain and skull on it.

He leaned back and let out a sigh. Rolling off the now deceased man and onto the ground, breathing heavily. A buzzing in his pocket got his attention and he quickly reached down to grab it. Without looking down at his scroll he swiped it and brought it up to his ear.

"Is it done?" A strong female authority figure asked. He looked over to the body and saw the body twitching with the rock still embedded in its head.

"Yes." He answered while getting up off the ground.

"Good, bring back the barcode." With a soft click the other line went silent. Putting the scroll back in his pocket, he used his foot to move the body to where the barcode was located behind the ear. Reaching in his back pocket he pulled out a knife.

* * *

Sitting back down into the driver's seat of the car, he brought up a plastic bag that held a piece of skin with a barcode on it.

Glass shattering turned his attention to the house in front of him. Flames were pouring out of the windows and the fire began to weaken the wood, causing it to crumble on the porch.

Putting the car into reverse, the teen began to drive away, the last thing he saw of the house was the overhang breaking down onto the porch. He drove away knowing that nobody would find the body, as it would be turned to ash by the time anyone got there.

...

...

...

 **Hi... I know it's been a long time. I don't have excuses to give you but I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **I have to give an super special awesome thank you shout out to JJD who basically helped me improve this story by a thousand percent. Without him this would not be here cor you all to read. So thanks dude.**

 **And if anyone is interested, I am looking for a beta reader for this story so hit me up.**

 **Ok thats all I have to say, so I'll you guys next time. This is z0mbi3 signing off.**


	2. The Grind

**Hi its been awhile (gets tomato thrown at) Yeah i deserve that.**

 **000**

 ** _Tilian was a Prototype; proto for short. He and his kind are were made by Atlas as a way to show there superiority above the kingdoms in technology and science._** ** _The first project started 30 years ago. Atlas at the time was at their peak, seemingly making new discoveries everyday while building there kingdom even stronger. The first idea for the prototype came around and people laughed at it. They said it was impossible, insane to think about. All except for one man._** ** _Eugene Vanhorn was a proud scientist. He at the time had a boring science career, making no name for himself. The best he got was getting a thanks in the article for helping on a discovery that changed the way of dust mechanics was used._** ** _When Eugene first heard about the idea of a prototype he went instantly went to work on drawing up the plans on how to make one._**

 ** _Spending countless days and weeks working on his project, he finally made his first test._** ** _He took the dna from a female huntress and a male hunter. From there he was able to do something incredible; he made life. He made a unborn fetus and he kept it in a chamber that imitated a womb and from there he kept it alive._** ** _That was until one day something went wrong and the fetus died. Instead of being shamed, Atlas came out him with a job offer. Make more protos. And from there he was able to make them. With the help of Atlas behind him he could do so much more than what he could do in his lab._** ** _From there he was able to make the Proto 1. They were made for the jack of all traits. They were fast, agile, smart and strong. They were the first and they were least successful._** ** _After the first protos were set and done, he immediately went back to the drawing board to make the second generations of protos; proto 2's._**

 ** _These ones were the heavy hitters. They were made to be the brutes of the protos; they possessed strength that made the strongest huntsman seem feeble and weak. The proto 2 was the most produced type until the proto 3's._** ** _The proto 3's were made for intelligence. They were the Einstein with weapons. Made to be deadly and smart these bunch was used for Atlas black ops assignments._** ** _Tilian was part of the last group of Protos to be made. The proto 4._**

 ** _The proto 4 was made to be quick and agile. They were going to used in the Atlas military for secret mission hidden for the public. But before the plan was every put to action the recently promoted General Ironwood stopped it and discontinued the production of protos._** ** _He had ordered for the young proto 4 to have their memories wiped as to forget the things they were put through. The 4th generation of protos was considered lucky to have their memories wiped as the 3 generations before them remembered everything._** ** _Eugene Vanhorn left soon after his program was shut down and nobody has seen or heard from him since then._** ** _Tilian was 9 when he got his memories wiped._**

* * *

It wasn't unusual for him to get odd and sour looks thrown his way. But being covered in gore makes you stand out a bit more than usual.

Getting out the car and walking into the police station with dried blood all over him garnered a few disgusted looks while all the on lookers were almost sick to there stomach.

He walked up to the front desk where a women in mid thirties was dressed in a white officers uniform. She took one look at him and she knew the whole story without having to ask. She was so used to people and proto's coming up covered in just about anything and everything. Some of the smell even begins to linger at her desk.

"Code please." She said sounding like a robot.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bloody plastic bag. Her pink and yellow eyes watched his every move as he held it out for her to grab. She reached out and grabbed the warm and slightly squishy bag with a snatch. She opened the bag and pulled out the small flap of skin.

With a quick type of her keys on her computer, a small black box popped out of desk. She opened the box and put the skin in and closed it right back up. A few seconds past and face came up on her screen. The same face he crushed.

"The code and DNA checks out. I'll your let boss know and the evidence will be destroyed." She quickly put the skin back in the bag and put it in a drawer on her, where many others laid.

With no other words being spoken to one another, he left and made his way over to the elevators'. He arrived at the elevator just in time for the doors to open. The people in the elevator saw the gore covered teen and most rushed out and past him while a lady in the corner of the elevator staid there staring at him with a terrified look on her face.

As he stepped on to the elevator, the lady pressed a clipboard she was holding to her chest and pressed herself further into the wall. Pressing the top floor button he pulled out a gold coin out of his pocket.

A soft ting could be heard as he flipped it into the over and over again. Keeping his eyes on the floor numbers, waiting patiently. Once it reached the 60th floor, he rolled the coin onto his knuckles and began to roll it back and forth; keeping it perfectly balanced the whole time without taking his eyes off the floor numbers.

65th floor

He rolled the coin back into his hand and this time spun and coin in the air to have land on his finger tips still spinning. He transferred the spinning coin to finger to finger flawlessly.

68th floor

Dropping the back coin back into his hand, he began to flick the coin back and forth between hands. The coin seemed to glide in the air and into each of hands as he flicked it.

70th floor

With one final flick the coin flung to the other hand where he caught it with two fingers and the head facing the wall. As the elevator doors opened, he rolled the coin between his fingers before putting it back into his pocket.

He stepped into a cubicle office space where people were sitting down, answering calls, and talking to suspects. The 70th floor was reserved for investigations only. That included homicides, scavenging, and the everyday case of assault; though there seemed to be homicides lately then anything else.

Quickly making his way through the crowed office, he made his way over to a desk that was pushed into the corner of office. Upon arriving he found everything was how he left it a few days prior to his hunt.

He pulled out his chair and quickly took a seat. Only for him to sit on a balloon and pop it.

He quickly shot back up slightly startled by the sudden noise. The people around him began to laugh at his reaction of noise. While everybody laughed at him, he just sighed and sat back down in his chair with a heavy thump and closed his eyes.

Seconds later there was the sounds of wheels rolling against carpet coming closer to him. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but a few seconds later his partner, came rolling up backwards in his chair.

"Hmm… judging from the way you look. I'll say you won. Or wait, you're the proto Tilian went to go hunt and you killed Tilian and took his face and made it your own didn't you?" he crossed his arms smug grin on his face.

Tilian just stared at him blankly before picking up a pen that was at his desk and flicking it at his partner. It made a whistling sound as it was flung through the air before hitting his target in the eye.

"Heeey!" His partner whined as his hand went to go rub his eye. "Nope. You're the real Tilian all right."

Tilian partner, Alexander or Alex. Was considered the pretty boy of the station. His dirty blonde hair just done right. Meanwhile he always kept a clean shave on his face to bring out his strong jaw line.

His Brown eyes were warm and welcoming and he used them in situations that required a gentle touch. He had also used his eyes to shamelessly flirt with all of the female officers. And to some achievement it actually works, sometimes.

Along with his looks and shameless flirting; he could never be serious for more than a few minutes. He always had to be the sarcastic one in every situation there could be. Some people were sick of it and some people just lived with it. Tilian was one lf those people who just seemed to ignore.

"Can't you ever take a joke? Or make a joke for that fact?" His partner complained. "I mean it just breaks my heart too see you-" the overdramatic sniffling began to cut the silence between them. "so…so…" he then buried his head into his arms and began sob.

He kept this going for a few seconds before he peaked put out of his hands and saw Tilian starring blankly at him. "Wow. You really are heartless, Tilian."

"More than you know." He stated.

"Aren't you just a bundle a joy." His partner quickly replied.

Tilian was about to reply but a buzz in his back pocket required more attention. Grabbing his scroll out he saw it was message from his superior requesting for him to her office.

His partner saw the message and hummed to himself. "Wonder what she wants?" He asked out loud.

"Probably to see if I'm still me." Tilian said as he got up from his seat.

"Probably but who knows with her." Tilian silently agreed with his partner as he walked away.

It was a ride in the elevator again and a short walk down a wide hallway with people walking past him in a hurry. As he was walking down the hallway a man bumped into him and told him to watch it. Another man spat at his feet and called him a freak.

Just when he was about to reach his destination a hand reached out and pushed him against the wall with a loud this and a dark skinned man came into Tilian's sight. The black man was smiling ear to ear and Tilian couldn't help but stare at the gap between his teeth.

The man that grabbed him was Scavenger Cullen. He was an older aged man who was 15 years past his prime. His hairline was on the fast track of disappearing completely. Even though he was in his middle 40's he could still be a force to be reckoned with. Unlike most Scavengers, Cullen preferred to go solo; forgoing a partner.

He had a special dislike for most things non-human, especially Proto's. In his eyes they were an abomination; something that wasn't meant to be alive. He gave no remorse or mercy when hunting his targets.

He hated Tilian for the fact he was a proto. And the fact that he was just 18 and already a proficient Scavenger made it worse.

"Looks like I caught myself something here. It looks like trash." He dropped his smile and got closer to Tilian's face and sniffed the air around him. "Even smells like it too."

"What do you even want Cullen?" Tilian said as he pulled off Cullen's hands off of him.

"I want to know why you're aloud to walk around here, but I digress." Cullen quickly straightened his jacket stood back up straight. "I heard that you took my target."

"It wasn't your target."

"I was hunting him for weeks. He was mine." Cullen said with growl.

"You never claimed him; he was free for anybody who wanted him. Besides, I found him in less than week. How long were hunting him? 3, 4 weeks? Maybe more? All I know is that you never claimed him and never found him." Tilian began to wall away but Cullen grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen hear you little shit." He growled out. "I-"

"Scavenger Cullen!" A stern female voice said.

The stern voice of the female belonged to Director Jasmine Scarlet. She was a woman in her late 50's that just as stern of a face as her voice as it always seemed to be frowning at something. Her dark red hair began to show signs of age as grey was beginning to show

"Captain Scarlet!" Cullen said while letting go of Tilian and straightening his posture. "I was ju-"

"Harassing a fellow scavenger." She sternly pointed out. Her heels made a clicks as she took slow and deliberate steps to make herself seem more intimidating. She got right in front of Cullen and just stared at him.

Cullen himself just looked at the ground, unable to look into her eyes. Scarlet put her hand under his chin and made him look at her.

"Cullen, you know the repercussions of harassing." Her words came out soft but there was a threat behind.

"I do ma'm."

"Good. Now run along," She looked at over at Tilian "Come with me." She let go of Cullen and began to walk back to her office with Tilian on her tail.

Tilian gave one last look behind and saw the Cullen was giving him death stare.

Tilian took a seat in one of the chairs in the Captains office while the Captain herself was looking at her scroll. Tilian too this moment to look over her office as he has done a million times before.

The Captain office was as Spartan as one could get for an office. She had a small plant next to the window; that was currently soaking up as much sun as it could. Her desk was clear, the only thing you couldn't see was what was in the drawers. All she had in the desk was a lamp and a computer.

Scarlet went behind her desk and pulled out a small screen and a what look to be a wireless earpiece that hooked behind the ears. She handed Tilian the screen and the earpiece in his ear.

"You know the routine; just look at the screen and don't say anything and don't look away." She instructed Tilian as she made a few taps onto her scroll.

A second later a needle appearing in the ear and began to extend inside his ear canal. Tilian gave off a small grunt as the needle slowly made its way to his brain. Once the needle reached his brain, it slowly began to prod its way inside it did with his ear.

Tilian's breath became heavier and deeper as he was coping with the pain in his head. Once the needle stopped it released a small amounts of morphine to make the pain stop.

On the Captains scroll and a brainwave began to play on her scroll. Just as the picture of his brainwavescame up, a picture on the screen Tilian was holding came up.

The first one was a picture of a dead body.

Tilian's brainwaves made no change to there current movements and kept going.

The second one was a malnourished dog the was looking for scraps to eat.

And again his brainwaves remained the same.

The third and final picture was of a hand of a child holding their mothers hand.

That made picture Tilian pause. It made him curious as to why he was seeing this one. But as quickly as he did, he went back to normal just as fast.

Scarlet was to busy looking at the screen that she didn't notice that he paused.

"Everything looks normal." The door to her office opened and a man a few years older than Tilian came in holding a bundle of files under his arm.

"Ma'm." He said curtly.

Scarlet let out a huff of breath and put the scroll down while Tilian pulled out the needle from his head. "As you can see I have to take care of the other part of my job." She said while relieving the man of the files. "The lien will be sent to your account within the hour."

"But in the meantime you're free to go Tilian. You and your partner have the rest of the day off; but I do suggest you take a shower first. You are in fact still covered in it's blood after all." She walked back to her desk and while she walked by Tilian she grabbed the needle out on his hand and threw it away. He didn't say anything; he just nodded and walked out of her office towards the locker room.

* * *

The last of the dried blue was being carried into the drain as the Tilian turned off the shower. He quickly wrapped around his waist and walked out into the lockers. Tilian's locker was the next to the end of row so he didn't have to walk far. It wasn't even that hard to find his as his was covered. In slander and other things.

Opening his locker revealed a full body mirror that reflected his athletic build back to him as he reached for clean clothes. As he grabbed them he saw some cuts and scratches on the right side of his jaw and face. He ran his hand over the cuts and along his bruised jawline looking for anymore injuries. Those cuts and bruises would heal within the day and he'll go back to looking normal… well as normal as a proto could look.

His blue and red eyes seemed to glow in the dark as they stared you down. His left eye had a scar that he got years ago when he was still a boy. He doesn't remember how he got the scar and he doesn't care on how he got it either.

For the sake of his job Tilian kept his face clean shaven. His hair kept short and to the right where his top was longer than the sides. The black hair strewn over his forehead where Tilian just mindlessly ran his hand the it to fix it.

He quickly got dressed and as he was leaving the room he was shoulder bumped by one of the other scavengers in the building.

"Watch it freak." The scav said as Tilian kept walking past him, ignoring him.

* * *

The city of Atlas has become was of the most technology advanced regions on the world. Holo screens and hover ships were around every corner. But just because its advanced doesn't mean there's no crime. Currently Atlas sits at the top for the most crime reported of the regions. Robot guards and human guards were patrolling the streets watching for crime and other scum. Most nights there were almost always break ins' or murder of some kind. It wasn't unusual for there to be a body or two dead in an alley come morning. Atlas was no place for weak people and Tilian new this.

As Tilian stepped outside he put on his sunglasses and began to walk along the bustling streets of Atlas. Ads from billboards and buses passing by all created loud noises from people speaking and music playing from them trying to get your attention. Tilian paid no attention to these as he just found them more of an annoyance than anything else. In his mind he just blocked out the world around him and kept on walking home.

The crowd he was in stopped at a cross walk and just stood there staring at the light waiting for the signal to walk when he some noise from the alley to his right. Turning his head to the sound he saw two men in it. One was holding the other against the wall with a knife to the other man gut and a hand over his mouth. Tilian just watched.

The against the wall was looking around frantically hoping somebody would notice when he saw Tilian looking right at him. He begged and pleaded with his eyes as the other man used his knife and stabbed him right in the gut. He tried to scream but it was muffled. The man who stabbed him left the knife him as he searched his pockets for anything valuable. After a second he found a wallet and stuffed it into his own back pocket before ripping the knife out and running away.

The man screamed as he fell to the ground and within seconds officers and guards were running towards him.

Tilian's light signaled and he began to walk away

 **000**

 **Hey sorry ive been gone so long. I cant really say anything in my defence but just broke a couple of body parts and all that fun stuff and writers block is really awful. So... watch you guys been up too? huh?**

 **I'm still looking for a beta reader so if your interested hit me or whatever im kinda always free except for when at school... or work.**

 **Well thats it for me so this is z0mbi3sh0t signing off.**


End file.
